Play Sick
by Kuro49
Summary: RK. Rabi is sick in bed, and Kanda is to blame. Although he denies it but come on Rabi will always be there to prove him wrong. Bday fic to LaraBlackEarl! Oneshot.


This story is written to my super super awesome friend: **LaraBlackEarl!** She is such a sweet heart for writing me that George and Fred story and for being such a good friend. This is also a b-day fic for her… since I am too lazy to write two XP Sorry!

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LARA!**_

I don't own the characters but the idea is still mine's!

XXX

The books were filed neatly among the shelves, the tables and chairs were put correctly to where they have been since the first day they arrived. Documents were filed and stored safely in drawers and locked cabinets. The lights were turned off, as if no one has been in here for a while. A thin layer of dust collected over the books that were placed on to the tables in neat stacks.

The library, usually filled with a bubbly atmosphere was sudden all the shades of grey. A chill could be felt in the usual warm library. The dim lighting didn't make it much better in the Black Order's library.

Where are the bright greetings?

And the flaming red head that would pop out of no where and give you a great big hug?

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself sick in the middle of the summer?" The long ebony haired exorcist shook his head in despair as he stared at the red head lying on the bed.

Kanda, the sword wielding exorcist just came back from a mission and all he came back to was a sick red head stuck in bed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and rolled his eyes as the Bookman apprentice gave a few coughs.

His usually pale cheeks were blushing red, a color which could easily be matched with his flaming hair. Rabi grinned at the frowning Kanda. He shivered and coughed as another wave of symptoms hit him head on. He shivered once again as he pulled the thick blankets closer to his lithe frame.

Rabi could feel the warmth of his body as his temperature raised, but he couldn't help but feel abnormally cold either. He snuggled deeper into the blankets piled on to his bed.

"Rabi, what the hell did you do to get so sick?" Rabi could only laugh at the question, even if he did end up in a coughing fit. When he stopped he just pouted and answered the question he found so funny.

"It's all your fault anyways!" He brushed a strand of red from his eye.

"How the hell is it my fault?!" Kanda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you remember?" Rabi stared at him with a pout. After a while of silence, Rabi sighed. "I am **so** disappointed in you."

Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Well you see when you left; you told me you were going to be back on **September. 22****nd** so then I waited outside all day, and you never came back! It was raining too!" Rabi gave him another pout.

"No wonder…" Then Kanda added. "I never told you to wait for me."

Rabi's pale pink lips turned to a full pout in response. "But Yuu-chan! I—"

He was quickly cut off. "Don't call me that." A glare was sent his way, Rabi quickly duck as a random object came flying his way. He whimpered lightly and buried himself into the massive amounts of quilts.

After a while he popped his head back out and looked at Kanda with a wide green eye.

"Yuu-chan?" He began.

"What?" Kanda snapped.

"I am hungry!"

"So?" Kanda stared at him as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs that littered Rabi's room.

"Can you get me an apple?" He asked in a sweet tune.

But he was quickly rejected by the said exorcist. "No."

"But Yuu-chan, it's totally your fault that I am sick in bed!" Rabi pouted.

"Even **if** it's my fault why should **I **be the one to get you something to eat?" Kanda asked with a glare.

"Because Komui is too busy with documents, Rinali is too busy making coffee, and Moyashi-chan is too busy training himself… Or stuffing his face with food." Rabi answered with a grin. "Since you just came back from a mission, you have at least a few more days before going on another one… so **you shall be my nurse**!"

Rabi's grin was from ear to ear. Kanda almost choked at what Rabi was saying… or at least what he was **implying**.

"I refuse to **play nurse**." Kanda glared, but it didn't seem too effective with the fact that a very nice shade of red was accompanying his once pale cheeks.

"Then you can be my **doctor**!" Rabi's grin widens.

"I am not going to play doctor or nurse with you!" Kanda's blushing face was filled with horror. Kanda's hand traveled towards Mugen, Rabi squealed in fright and hid in the mountain of blankets.

"Don't hurt the patient!" Rabi's shout was muffled from inside his quilts.

"If you keep saying these things I will have you head cut off." Kanda threatened. Rabi came back out.

"Okay then…" Rabi pouted. "Now! How about my apple?"

He stared at Kanda with a shinning eye.

"What about it?" Kanda stared blankly at him.

"Come on Yuu-chan don't be so cold hearted towards innocent little me" Rabi opened his lips to say more but only managed to cough.

"… Sorry Yuu..." More coughs followed, his voice was lower and much raspier. Rabi patted his chest as if something was lodged in his wind pipe, knowing full well Kanda was still looking at him; Rabi lifted his head up and musters the best he can, a pained smile.

When Rabi's coughing fit finally ended, he looked up but not one sword wielding exorcist could be seen in his room. The door was left opened, the dim light from the hallway seeped in. Rabi stared at the door in annoyance.

"Left me again, Yuu?" He crossed his hands over his chest and tossed a strand of hair that was in his way.

"This is the **17****th** time already."

He stared out the window with a haunting smile on his face. The smile wasn't sad but neither was it happy. He turned and stared out the window and fell deep into his thoughts and memories. The clock beside his bed slowly ticked by, seconds turned to minutes.

Half an hour has passed and Rabi was so deep into his own thoughts he didn't even notice the silent footsteps approaching his bed side.

"Rabi." A cold voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yuu-chan! You came back!" Rabi broke out into a huge grin. "Like you always do." He added the last part quietly to himself.

Kanda just handed him a bowl of hot steamy things.

"What is that?" Rabi stared at the things in the bowl.

"Steamed apples." Kanda answered. "They are good for your throat when you are sick. Raw apples aren't that good for you."

Rabi looked at him with a wide eye. "Wow… I never knew Yuu was such a **mom**." He laughed silently to himself as he felt Kanda's glare of death hit him full force.

"Say that again and I will kill you whether you're sick or not." Kanda seethed in a deadly tone.

Rabi smiled as he got a spoon full of the soft warm apples. "Yum..." Rabi murmured as he placed it between his lips. The sweet aroma of the apples drifted around the room.

Kanda just took a seat by the bed. Rabi could feel the warmth of the soft apples as they entered his system, soothing him all the way. The sweet juices caressed his raw throat, making swallowing food much easier.

"Yuu?" Rabi called out.

"Hmm?" Kanda stared at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You're the best!" He grinned, Kanda just rolled his eyes.

"Just eat." And Rabi happily obeyed.

"Yuu-chan?"

"What?" Kanda asked in annoyance of the nick name.

"If you won't be my nurse, or my doctor, or my mom…" Rabi smirked.

"Would you be **my lover**?"

XXX

So like it? I hope you like it, Lara! The steamed apples are true, I eat it when I get sick. Good for your throat XD. Happy B-Day Lara. Hope you have an awsome day! Although it isn't too long but I still hope you guys liked it I personally liked Rabi's last two lines –cracks- Well you guys read it, wanna review it?

Kuro


End file.
